Hitherto, there has been provided compounds as an active ingredient for a composition for controlling a pest (see e.g., The Pesticide Manual—15th edition (BCPC published) ISBN 1901396188).
Also there has been provided a compound of Formula (1):
as well as a diamide compound of Formula (2):
wherein
a combination of R1, R2 and R3 is a combination whose R1 is bromine atom, R2 is chlorine atom and R3 is 1-cyclopropylethyl group, a combination whose R2 is chlorine atom, and R1 and R3 are both methyl group, or a combination whose R1 and R3 are both methyl group and R2 is cyano group, and
a diamide compound of Formula (3):
(see e.g., WO 95/27693 pamphlet, WO 02/10101 pamphlet, WO 08/280327 pamphlet and WO 06/068669 pamphlet).